Fortunate Cookies
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: Another 811 coda. A bit of humor and emotional fluff from our two favorite half baked cookies.


_**I didn't post this sooner because it was similar to the ending of another recent story. And I wanted to tinker with it a bit. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

"Top cookie, bottom cookie... Are you serious, Steven?"

"What? I like cookies. I don't care which one."

Danny shook his head. "So I guess that means _I_ care?"

"Doesn't have to be so hard, Danny. Wait, I guess it does...with you."

"There you go again with your jokes. And stop touching the cookies."

"What?" Steve did a horrible job at hiding his amusement. "My magic fingers _did_ save you."

Danny narrowed his eyes and frowned. He was losing his patience with all the kidding around. "Why are you here?"

"I told you." Steve fondled the cookies, sliding them around the plate before taking one. "Cookie emergency."

Danny willed himself to calm down. He felt like he had two small children in the house. And from experience, he knew arguing with an irrational kid would get him nowhere.

"Well you stole Santa's cookies."

Steve licked his fingers. _Slowly_. "You said that already."

"Put them back."

"Can't do that. I just ate them."

"In the kitchen. Replace what you took. And wash your hands...and your face."

"You're bossy." Steve wrinkled his nose, crumbs stuck to the side of his mouth.

Danny sighed, wincing as he did so. His chest hurt, breathing hurt. He really didn't need Steve aggravating him. And his best friend sensed this.

"Adam called me." Steve took a sip of milk. "I was gonna come over anyway, but -"

"But what?" Danny knew what was coming. Everyone was worried about him. They'd been fawning all over him since the shooting. The attention made him uncomfortable.

"The place looks great, man. You really went all out."

"I had help."

"Yea but this was all you. No one does Christmas better, man."

"Your point?"

"I didn't get you anything."

"Well, uh, considering you just saved my life -" Danny cleared his throat.

Steve waved him off. "Yea but we do that all the time. Doesn't count."

"Doesn't count?" Danny considered this for a moment. "You did say we were even."

A little shocked, Steve stumbled. "You heard that?"

They stared at one another for a moment.

"I did. I thought it was a dream. Everything was so - " Danny paused and looked at his hands. "It all blended together."

"I remember." Steve's face went blank. Then something reset and he smiled. "You're my present, Danny."

Danny rolled his eyes, not realizing Steve had moved closer.

"And my future."

"That sounds like a fortune cookie, babe. A bad one."

Steve closed his eyes and centered himself, ignoring his partner. Who kept on talking.

"Speaking of cookies, Steven. I expect repaym-"

"I wanted to tell you something." Steve grabbed Danny's hand.

"What are you doing?" Danny pulled away and then regretted the swift reaction. "Hey, look at me. I didn't mean-"

Steve shook his head and his posture hardened.

"This was a mistake. I'm going home. Merry Christmas, Danny. Thanks for the cookies. Tell Charlie I love him. I'll stop by..." His voice drifted. "Tomorrow or something. I have a couple things for him and Gracie."

Steve slipped his shoes on and was halfway to the door.

"Hey, wait. Please." Danny pushed up from the couch, hand on his chest. "Wait. I'm sorry."

Steve didn't even look back.

"Steve!" Danny shouted, not even thinking about waking Charlie, as he followed. "Don't go. Please. Stay."

Steve froze and leaned heavily against his truck. Took Danny a few seconds to realize his best friend was shaking. Sobbing.

"Hey, hey." Danny whispered, hands all over Steve. "I'm an asshole. I'm sorry."

Pulling away to get a better look when his partner didn't respond, Danny had to use the truck for support. He was suddenly exhausted, not to mention the pain that was radiating from his wounds. Front and back, he wasn't sure which hurt worse. That whole side throbbed and he almost puked. Bending over with an aborted dry heave or two, everything started to go white.

Warm hands held him in place as they took his weight.

"I got you, buddy. Let's go inside." Steve's voice was soft. "I'm sorry, too."

Danny accepted the help, and the pair hobbled into the house, oblivious to the world.

"Danno, I heard Uncle Steve."

Charlie stood in the living room, Christmas lights flashing on his face.

"Hey, Charlie." Steve led Danny to the couch, dabbing the tears from his eyes before beaming a super watt smile at his favorite little boy. "I heard Danno told you a story."

"Yea and you were a donkey." Charlie rubbed his sleepy eyes, not completely comprehending what was going on between his father and uncle.

"Is that so? I was a donkey?" Steve grinned at the pajama clad boy before stealing a quick glance over his shoulder at Danny. "A donkey? _Really_?"

"And there were angels and bad Santas."

Nodding, Steve crouched beside Charlie, giving him his full attention. "Oh, I think I know this story. It's a good one. Doesn't Danno tell the best stories?"

Danny pushed up like he was getting off the couch. "You need to be in bed, big guy. Or Santa -"

"I got him, buddy. Let me tuck him in." Steve took Charlie's hand. "Come on, let's get you back in bed. We don't want Santa to pass us by, huh? Danno would be sad about that."

Charlie squinted at the mantle. "What happened to the cookies?"

Steve laughed. "Well, that's a whole other story. But don't you worry. I'll take care of it."

Fifteen minutes, give or take, later, Steve returned to find Danny dozing on the couch.

"Hey, buddy." Steve squeezed his friend's shoulder.

Danny blinked at him, clearing his throat to cover a groan as he sat up. "How long was I out?"

"Not long." Steve sat beside him. "Want me to tuck you in, too?"

"Nah, I can't sleep."

"I beg to differ. What were you just doing?"

"Quick nap."

"Sure, okay."

"Did you put the cookies back?"

"I will." Steve surveyed the room. "What else needs done before Santa comes?"

"It can wait a second."

"You alright?"

"I'm good." Danny resettled himself, not hiding his discomfort this time. "We haven't - uh - had much time to talk. You and me."

"Yea."

"I saw some things. After I was shot. In my head."

"That happens, Danny. It's normal."

Danny nodded. "I know. It's just...what I saw."

"You mentioned Charlie?"

"God," Danny rubbed his brow and then ran his hand through his hair. "You heard that?"

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Blood loss...it-"

"It still feels real." He cleared his throat. "I want it to be real."

"You wanna share, buddy?"

Danny shrugged, hesitating.

"Come on, think of it as a Christmas present. I am super tough to buy for..."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Okay, alright, twist my arm."

"You know you can't resist me." Steve wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't push it." Danny punched him lightly.

Steve returned fire, hand lingering to smooth out the spot he just hit.

Danny smiled. "Charlie graduated from the HPD academy."

"Wow, that's great."

"Grace married Will."

"Didn't see that coming, right?"

"Are you gonna keep a running commentary?"

"Yup."

Sighing, Danny closed his eyes for a few seconds before continuing.

"Adam and Kono had a baby girl."

"Hey, that's great." Steve's smile melted to sadness. "God, I miss her."

"Me too. It's weird without her."

"What else?"

"Our restaurant was a success."

"That's really great. You saw that? See? It'll all work out, man."

"Yea, I - "

"I knew there was an optimist in there somewhere." Steve swatted Danny's leg.

"Took a bullet to bring it out."

"Hey, look at me." Steve waited til he had Danny's eyes on him. "Doesn't matter how it happened. Keep it up."

Danny smiled and nodded.

Steve narrowed his eyes and studied his friend. "What else?"

"That's it."

"Liar." Steve moved closer. "You can tell me, come on. What can it be?"

"Alright." Danny groaned. "We were old men. Grumpy. Sitting on your beach."

"Nothing odd about that."

"One of my grandkids called _you_ looking for _me_."

"Grandkids? Wow."

"Yea wow." Danny smacked Steve's hand off his thigh. "I think we were living together."

Steve leaned back, stretching for a moment as he thought about what his partner said. He blurted the first thing that popped into his head.

"Would that be so bad?"

"No, I guess not. As long as we didn't kill each other."

"Stop. We're not that bad, Danny."

"You ate all the cookies."

"Did not."

"All Santa's cookies."

"Seriously? You're stuck on that? I'll replace them if I have to bake another dozen."

"You can't bake." Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

"Says who?"

"I have it on good authority."

"Whose?"

"Mine."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Danno."

"What?"

"Blow it out your ass."

* * *

 _ **Thanks, as always, for reading. Until next time...**_


End file.
